Vector
The Vector is a Submachine Gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was also seen in early trailers of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, the Vector is often found in use by enemies, most notably by the forces of the Ultranationalist Party, more specifically, the Spetsnaz, the Arctic Forces, and Shadow Company. However, a unique Vector with an ACOG Scope, Suppressor, and a black finish is used as a starting weapon in "Just Like Old Times", along with an Intervention w/ suppressor. In games you will always have the upper hand because of the rate of fire and low recoil. Multiplayer The Vector has the highest rate of fire and lowest recoil of any SMG in the game. The Vector deals the lowest damage per shot than any other weapon found in the game. The Vector is generally considered to be the one of the easiest SMGs to use at long range given its low recoil. Despite its SMG status, it excels in more open maps, where medium to long range combat is required. The Vector combines the long range accuracy of an assault rifle with the high mobility, fire rate, and hipfire accuracy of an SMG, blurring the line between the two weapon types. Despite these advantages, the Vector has some flaws. Because the Vector chews through ammo due to its high rate of fire, Extended Magazines or the Scavenger Pro perk can be very helpful as this allows the player to continue achieving more kills in a life, or allows the player to kill more enemies before needing to reload. Bear in mind that the Extended Magazines will not increase the player's total ammo but only rounds per magazine. Sleight of Hand is also effective if Scavenger Pro or Extended Mags aren't available, although the reserved ammo will still be used quickly. The Silencer can also be effective since the player would not lose much power even if a silencer is used as it will almost always kill in five shots without Stopping Power, or four shots with it. In Hardcore, the Vector's high rate of fire makes it a very deadly weapon, since it requires two shots to kill at any distance without Stopping Power, and one shot with Stopping Power at close range in normal circumstances. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery Vector MW2.png|The Vector. Vector Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights. Vector Reload MW2.png|Reloading the Vector. Vector Folding Stock MW2.png|The Vector's folding stock. Vector 3rd person MW2.PNG|3rd person model. MW2 Vector Suppressed with ACOG Sight.png|The Vector in the mission intro to "Just Like Old Times". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Vector was seen in some early trailers of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. File:Mw3 vector.jpg|Vector's butt stock in an early Modern Warfare 3 trailer. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Vector K10 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is very similar to the Vector from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 since it shares the same animations and uses a similar model, the only notable differences are the Vector K10 now holds 36 rounds rather than its original 30 and the foregrip is now missing without the specific attachment, whereas in Modern Warfare 2 it was added by default. The Vector K10 is unlocked at Level 16, making it the third SMG to be unlocked. The Vector K10 is a very balanced submachine gun, potent at close-range combat but suffering outside of CQC due to its poor range and damage. The damage is lower than the PDW-57 or the MSMC, so shot placement is key in order to compensate for the lower time-to-kill. It is tied with the Chicom for the lowest recoil of any SMG with a fire rate above 750 RPM by default. The recoil is relatively manageable and dependably controllable at close ranges. Despite this, the vertical recoil makes landing the required number of shots to kill at longer ranges more difficult, although the high center speed allows the Vector to nonetheless remain usable when burst fired. Since the Vector has lower damage, equipping a Suppressor has a lesser effect on time to kill than higher damage guns. It does posses the quickest reload-cancel time i.e. sprint/double weapon swap to cancel, although the difference is not significant when compared to others of its class. In conclusion, the Vector has decent stats in almost all categories, but few that topple its peers. It is very comparable to the MP7, only with a lower recoil pattern, slightly less range, and different iron sights. As such, use of this weapon will likely come down to which recoil pattern or iron sights the user prefers. Overall, the Vector K10 is a solid weapon and despite its average stats, it can be quite effective at close range and can compete with other weapons in its class. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery Vector K10 BOII.png|The Vector K10. Vector K10 iron sights BOII.png|Iron Sights. Vector K10 reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The words "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" are etched into the back of the weapon. *The orange color in fall camouflage for the Vector is slightly darker because the light grey in the texture files is slightly darker. *The player's hand model goes through the Vector's magazine housing. While this error can't be seen normally, it can clearly be seen while reloading and spinning to the left with a high sensitivity. *Strangely, the brass casings on the cartridges inside the Vector's magazine are black. References es:Vector Category:Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns